Just My Luck
by HorcruxFinder
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Jacob's finally found the love of his life, but what's he going to do when an overprotective father gets in the way? Jacob/Nessie Oneshot.


_A/N: This is set after _Breaking Dawn_ so there are probably some spoilers in here. _

_Also, thanks to my beta, AnotherHPF. Not only did she proof my story, but she also entertained me immensely by texting me "Seth is sexy xD" every five minutes while we were reading _Breaking Dawn_._

**Just My Luck:**

Some people have things in their lives that simply don't make sense. It's just my luck that my whole life is some senseless abyss. I mean, really! Who deals the cards in this world?

Quil was always a firm believer in karma—even before all of our werewolf madness started, even before he knew that the supernatural wasn't so super after all, and even after all of the times that I made fun of him for it.

I think I believe the poor boy now.

When he first imprinted on Claire, the only thing that I could do was laugh. Sure, at first it was only because he got this really dreamy look on his face, but once the phenomenon was explained it made it all the more funny.

You can't really understand that until you know Quil. Quil was always the one who brought up the topic of girls longingly. When Embry and I were embarrassed about our meager, pointless attempts with the opposite sex, Quil was very vocal about his urges (even though he was having no more luck than us). The thought of him living celibate until poor Claire was…well older—it was just laughable.

Quil brushed it off, however, more than willing to do it for that little girl. Even though I had seen it from his point of view when we were in wolf form, I still only had a mediocre understanding of his sacrifice.

And then karma decided it was time Quil had someone to suffer with.

Curse Quil and all of his theories, but I finally understood.

Renesmee. Nessie. Mine.

Just like everything else in my life, I can't even imprint right. You don't even know the hell I got for imprinting on a half-bloodsucker. Embry taunted me for weeks. Quil just shrugged and claimed to understand it. He didn't. No one can understand the confusion that I felt.

And no one can understand the unconditional acceptance; I didn't question who—or what—she was. All I knew was that I loved that little baby with all of my heart and no one was ever going to take her away from me.

And you know what's even worse than having a vampire for an imprint? The fact that her father can read my every thought! Don't get me wrong—I don't think of her like that at all. Not now. I actually can't even imagine a time when I _will_ think of her any differently. Which is probably the only reason I'm still living.

But what luck, right?

I spent about two years of my life trying to win Bella from Edward and then have to accept the fact that he's going to be my father-in-law one day.

At least I don't have to wait 14 years like Quil. God, no—I don't even want to think about that. I want her to be a normal kid; have a full childhood. Not one that only lasts until a normal human would be starting school. I'm willing to wait!

But is it totally horrible that I'm glad I don't have to?

Now tell me that karma doesn't exist. Tell me that my life makes sense.

Because it's all just my luck…

--**6 Years Later**--

As it had looked often lately, the enormous white front door of the Cullen's house seemed awfully imposing to me as I walked up the front steps. I'd grown so accustomed to just walking in that when I paused to knock, it felt awkward.

Why was I so paranoid? Dawn was just breaking over the horizon; Nessie wouldn't be awake this early. More than that, she wouldn't be over _here _this early. I had nothing to worry about.

The door opened a few seconds later, Alice's stunned face standing behind it. It struck me that I was probably the only guest to the Cullen house that got close enough to the door to knock before it was opened, what with Alice's "gift" and all.

"Look who it is," Alice said, pouting at me from the other side. "You haven't been around much lately, wolf."

"Sure I have," I answered lightly, pushing past her to get inside.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I…don't know." A sly smile made its way onto her face and she shut the door behind me.

A quick glance into the living room showed Jasper watching TV moodily. I didn't have to be able to read his mind to know that I must have interrupted something.

"So…uh, is Bella here?" I asked, not really caring one way or the other, but it gave me something to say.

"Nope," Alice replied cheerfully, hopping gracefully onto the couch next to Jasper.

"Okay, well maybe I'll…" Why am I even here? I can't even control my own actions anymore! Of course, I know who I'd like to see... Even if it _would_ only cause more problems than it would fix.

Nessie.

She's my own personal magnet, drawing me to this place constantly. I've been away much too long—much longer than I've ever managed before. I haven't see or heard from her in almost two weeks. Just being here helped the longing a bit. Her scent is on everything.

I inhaled deeply, trying to get as much of her as I could before I go. Distracted as I was with the task at hand, I don't notice when that all too familiar smell gets much stronger.

"Who was at the door?" she mumbled from the stairs and I snapped my head around to stare at her. "Oh, Jake, it's you. You scared me—no one ever knocks."

"Oh, yeah…sorry, Ness," I muttered, automatically fidgeting from foot to foot. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She laughed to herself for a second and then began descending the steps, her waist-length bronze hair slightly disheveled from sleep. Even in our brief absence, I could pick out subtle changes in her body. Her hair was slightly longer and her face had lost all traces of childhood. She now stood before me as a beautiful woman.

Without stopping, she walked straight over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. It was a gesture that I was used to by now, but it never failed to surprise me when her thoughts filled mine.

In answer to my question, she showed me briefly the one thing that no kid wants to see—her parents getting a little too friendly in the bedroom. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips and Nessie returned it with a glare.

"It's not funny," she said harshly. "They should think about me for once. I don't want to see that!"

"Well, I don't either so get your hand off of me," I complained jokingly, removing her hand with my own. Our fingers lingered together for a second before I abruptly pulled away. Nessie looked at me surprised, but didn't argue.

"I should go," I said immediately, already turned towards the door.

"You just got here," she argued. As much as it hurt me to hear the pain in her voice, I kept walking. "Please, Jacob. Stay." The request stopped me in my tracks.

Damn it! Why do I find it so hard to deny her what she wants?

I groaned aloud, more than aware of the fact that probably every vampire in this house was listening to our conversation. There's never any privacy around here.

In fact, my whole life has been marred by a lack of privacy. My own head's not even safe more than half of the time.

"We can go outside," Nessie urged, obviously failing to notice her Uncle Jasper tensing up from the couch. "Please. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

Frustrated, I closed my eyes, battling with myself on which course of action would be less offensive right now.

"Your father wouldn't be too happy about that," I muttered.

"My father can get over himself," she retorted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the back door.

"Renesmee," Jasper said sternly from the couch. Nessie stopped walking, clearly annoyed with the interruption. "You know Edward doesn't want you alone with him right now."

She rolled her eyes at him wordlessly and kept pulling me towards the door. Powerless to stop her (and not really wanting to), I followed.

"My family is _really_ getting on my nerves," she complained, leading me down to the bank of the river by the house.

"They just want what's best for you," I said, even though I didn't really believe it.

Bella and Edward knew all about imprinting. They knew the way I felt about Renesmee—it's impossible for them not to when Edward constantly monitored my every thought. Nessie knew it too. I mean, what other excuse would make sense when a werewolf is tolerating the stench of vampires 24-7?

Basically, she knew what we were destined to become and now that her hormones were working just like any normal teenager, she's become impatient.

I'm not even going to get started on exactly how impatient I am.

"They don't know what's best for me," she argued, barely above a whisper as we both took a seat next to each other. I couldn't reply, because I agreed with her whole-heartedly. "They just don't understand! They can't! They don't understand the way I feel about you."

"Ness," I cautioned, scared of the turn that this conversation was taking. Much like Edward, I've tried to keep this topic from coming up. Our feelings for each other are understood, but as soon we say them out loud, there's not going to be any going back. And I'm not sure I'd live through the hour once Edward found out.

Nessie rolled her deep brown eyes and I can't help but think about the past few years—how fast she grew up! Although it's not entirely possible to know exactly how old her body is, she looked at least sixteen. It just pained me to know that this was the same girl that I'd seen when she was not even an hour old.

"Are things ever going to change between us, Jake?" she begged. I remained silent. Nessie immediately tensed next to me and I could almost feel the anger radiating off of her. "You're so infuriating, you know that? You act so tough, but as soon as my Dad gets involved, you chicken out!" She raised her hand and for a brief second, I thought that she was actually going to hit me. Instead, she placed her hand on my cheek again.

The past week flashed through my head. Nessie's week without me there by her side. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she interrupted me.

"I knew that your visits were getting scarcer, but I didn't expect you to stop coming all together," she said forcefully.

"Will you just shut up for a second?" I cried. "You do realize that my whole life doesn't revolve around you, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was under the impression that it did," she yelled right back. So true.

"You don't even understand what I have to go through every time I'm with you!"

"Well then, why don't you just inform me, Mr. My-Life's-So-Complicated?"

I glared at her angrily, but she just continued to stare straight ahead. As I found happening a lot lately, I was stunned into silence by the sheer beauty of her. I don't care what all of the Quileute legends say; there must have been some sort of mistake when Renesmee was chosen for me. I don't deserve someone that beautiful.

"I can't control my thoughts," I admitted.

"You what?" she asked bitterly.

"I can't control my thoughts around you anymore, Ness. Over the years, I've gotten quite good at it, but everything that I've practiced slips away when you're in the room."

"I think I've lost you…"

"I'm twenty-two and it's been six years since I've even kissed a girl. Edward's not going to _ever_ let me see you again if he catches wind of many more of my thoughts. I thought he was about to strangle me last Tuesday."

A blush slowly crept onto Nessie's features, but she didn't seem too upset by what I'd told her.

"Last Tuesday…" she mused. "That was a good day."

"For you maybe." Her tinkling laugh filled me to the brim.

In all honesty, Tuesday _was_ a lot of fun. The Cullen's decided to go for a little family swim and invited me along. I guess I wasn't really thinking when I said yes, because the sight of Nessie in a bikini almost pushed me over the edge. Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"Would it help at all if I told you that it wasn't just your thoughts that Dad was mad at?" Nessie said sheepishly, biting her lip in embarrassment. Her words sent a sharp fire burning in the pit of my stomach—a desire that I was a little too used to by now.

"Not really," I joked. "I think you just made it worse."

"Sorry," she laughed. "But you do realize that we're going to have to move forward eventually, right?"

"Yes…"

Before I can fully take in what she's doing, Nessie has my back pressed to the ground, leaning on top of me.

"When are you going to kiss me, Jacob?" she whispered, a broad grin on her face as she leaned ever closer to me.

I don't even try to stop her movements, because I want nothing more than for her lips to touch mine. Only centimeters away from her, I'm distracted as an all too familiar scent filled the air. She noticed too, but didn't pull back. She smiled gently and closed the distance between us, our lips barely touching in a gentle kiss.

"JACOB BLACK!"

I pulled back from Nessie sharply, startled by the yell. I'd figured that we'd be interrupted, but not once in the time that I've known him have I ever actually heard Edward Cullen yell. It's not necessary considering the people he'd have any reason to yell at all have just as good of hearing as he does.

Nessie sat up and I followed her example. Neither of us said a word as Edward stood imposingly between us, Bella by his side.

Why now? Couldn't he have given me a few more seconds? That kiss wasn't enough to satisfy anything.

"Shut up!" Edward demanded, shaking his head slightly as if to shake my thoughts from it.

I tried to obey his command.

"Renesmee, honey, why don't you go inside with Alice?" Bella asked gently. Nessie rolled her eyes, but got up nonetheless. I watched her as she went, looking gorgeous as she passed in front of the newly risen sun.

I turned my eyes to Edward once she disappeared into the house, and was shocked at the hatred etched onto his face.

"Stay away from my daughter," he ordered. Bella just stood beside him, her arms folded across her chest, obviously frustrated with the both of us.

"I can't really do that," I replied, standing up from my spot on the ground.

"She's too young—"

"Edward," Bella soothed.

"That's rather hypocritical, don't you think? You and Bella got together when she was Renesmee's age!"

"That's different!" Edward argued.

"How?"

"Nessie's only six!"

"I can't help the fact that she grows faster than a human! According to that other half-vampire dude, she's going to be full grown in less than a year."

"Edward, he's got a point," Bella interjected. "You've had time to prepare for this…"

"I'm not ready for this—Nessie isn't ready for this."

"Dammit!" I cried, outraged. "I've been there since the day that she was born, being what you needed me to be. I protected her, I took care of her. And now that my feelings have changed, you just want to kick me out of her life entirely! This isn't fair, Edward. You knew this was going to happen! You were fine with it a few years ago."

"Yeah, well I didn't really think I was going to live long enough to give you my blessing then."

"So you just get to change your opinion of me from day to day, depending on what mood you're in?"

"Jacob, that's enough," Bella warned me.

"She's my daughter—I have a right to change my opinions."

"So, are you going to forbid me to see her now?" I asked, dreading the answer. I've heard a few horror stories about what happens when a werewolf can't see his imprint…

"Of course not," Edward finally said, after taking a minute to calm himself down. "That would kill Nessie. Just please…wait. I'm not ready for this now."

Bella's eyes widened in shock from behind him. The fact that she's so easy to read allows me to realize that she hadn't even suspected that much from her husband.

"I can't wait forever. But I'll do what you want," I complied. As much as I hate to admit it, Edward does have a bit more claim to her than I do at this point in her life. Plus, I'm not idiotic enough to pick a fight with a vampire for no reason at all…even if I could beat him.

Edward rolled his eyes as if that wasn't really the answer he wanted to hear, but didn't press the subject and turned to his house.

"What's got him so in a twist?" I asked Bella, not really expecting an honest answer.

"He knows he's losing her," she answered calmly. "You, he's used to dealing with. He just doesn't like seeing how much she needs you."

Bella walked away, leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

--

Even though I tried to put it off as long as possible, in only two days I was longing to see Nessie again. I swallowed my pride and decided to go, even if it did mean running into her overprotective father.

It occurred to me briefly that Edward might just be trying to get back at me for pestering him during his relationship with Bella, but I quickly brushed that notion aside. Just like me, his life revolves around Nessie. But at least he has Bella to buffer that a bit. I'm just stuck.

I walked straight into the Cullen's mansion, not wanting to frighten everyone by knocking again.

"I still don't get it," Nessie was saying as I entered the living room. Emmett, Jasper, and she were watching a football game on TV. As I entered, a broad smile covered her face and I walked over to take the seat next to her. Emmett never looked up from the screen but Jasper watched me appraisingly.

"What don't you understand?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't really get the game in the first place, but I also don't understand why they call it 'football.' I mean, they barely even use their feet."

I laughed at her query and watched as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I've been trying for years to explain football to her—she just doesn't get it," he said, leaning closer to the TV as he talked, pretending he couldn't hear it.

"Yeah, well, I get it from my Mom," she defended herself, leaning back on the couch so that our shoulders were touching. The heat from her body sent a shock down my spine.

"I happen to understand football quite well, thank you," Bella said upon entering the living room, Edward following closely behind her. They both took seats, Edward glaring at me all the while.

"Only because Uncle Emmett and Grandpa force it down your throat," Nessie laughed.

"Don't call me that," Emmett said roughly.

"You've been telling her that for six years," Jasper pointed out.

The game continued on the screen, but I couldn't concentrate on football at the moment—not with Nessie so close and Edward never taking his eyes off of me.

"This is boring," Nessie said after a few minutes. "You want to go do something, Jake?"

"No, you're going to stay in here," Edward said, before I could even think of a way to reply to that question. I just shrugged my shoulders and stayed put.

Nessie pouted noticeably from next to me, but there's nothing I can do about her father's direct orders.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop right this minute," Edward warned his daughter. Surprised, I look over at Nessie just in time to feel her hand brush against my cheek.

Suddenly, the kiss that we'd shared by the river was replaying in my head, courtesy of the girl next to me. The vision didn't stop at just our brief encounter, however. It kept going as if Edward had never interrupted us and I watched, stunned, as I saw Nessie and I intertwined on the river bank. Even though I knew what I was seeing was only a figment of her imagination, it made my blood boil.

"Nessie!" Edward warned once again and Nessie pulled her hand away from me, a smug smile plastered on her face.

Before I even had time to register the fact that the vision was gone, Nessie shocked me once more by smashing her lips onto mine. She easily parted my unsuspecting mouth and I forgot all about our audience and just kissed her back.

The connection of our lips also seemed to spur on her supernatural ability and before I knew it, I was feeling not only my pleasure, but hers also.

We stayed like that for several seconds, passionately tangled together, before my senses surprisingly returned to me and I pulled away from her.

I tried to act as if nothing had happened and I could tell that most everyone else in the room was trying to do the same. Jasper was sending a wave of calm Edward's way and I could almost see Emmett bursting with suppressed laughter.

Much against my better judgment, I turned to look at Edward. Surprisingly, he wasn't looking at me, but at Nessie. I tried to read his facial features. In the course of several seconds they morphed from shock, to anger, to surprise, to understanding. I chanced a look over at Nessie and noticed the hurt look on her face.

What's the matter with _her_? Did I do something wrong? Why did I kiss her back? Edward's going to kill me…

Edward looked to me in that second and shook his head only slightly, answering my unsaid questions. Surprised that he even acknowledged me after what I just did, I looked over at him curiously.

"Don't blame him, Nessie," Edward whispered and all eyes in the room turned to him. "I told him not to—that's why he's acting that way. Of course he still loves you."

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion, but a wide grin spread across my Nessie's face.

"Jacob," Edward continued. "Take good care of her." With those parting words, he stood and walked out of the room. Bella, with a broad grin on her face, followed after him.

"Um, what just happened?" I questioned after a few minutes of silence. Emmett and Jasper don't answer, but instead looked after their brother worriedly as if he'd just lost his mind.

Nessie laughed softly but placed her hand on my cheek, turning my head towards her as she explained the situation wordlessly. She showed me the kiss we'd just shared, me pulling back, and the worry that she'd felt over me not liking what had occurred.

"Ness, you must know that I—" I begged, but was cut of as her lips met mine once more.

Finding myself surprisingly unabashed, I pulled her onto my lap and deepened the kiss, watching as her mind got much too carried away. I could barely contain my desire when suddenly she remembered her Uncles still sitting in the room and pulled back slowly.

"Do you two want to leave?" she asked.

Jasper and Emmett both glared at her, but got up anyway.

As my lips found hers once again, I hear Emmett say from a distance, "And Edward and Bella were just starting to get bearable. I was hoping for at least a few years of being able to leave my room without cringing…"

I laughed to myself and pulled Nessie closer to me.

--

_Let me know what you think. Review, please!_


End file.
